


Drabbles y extras de Endúlzame

by KatsudonKo



Series: Universo pasteleros BDSM [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: After care, BDSM, Dominación, Eros - Freeform, Ex Amos de Yuuri, M/M, Palabra de seguridad, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexo en lugar público, Spanking, VictUuri, juego de roles, latigos, sadomasoquismo, sexo oral, sumisión
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsudonKo/pseuds/KatsudonKo
Summary: Serie de drabbles y extras de mi fic Endúlzame. Los drabbles son situaciones que no siguen la línea temporal del fic, cosas que pudieron pasar. Los extras sí siguen la línea del fic y ocurrieron.





	1. ¡Eros!

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba suspendido.

Esta vez, Víctor lo había atado de otra forma: estaba en una posición en diagonal, por lo que debía forzar un poco la cabeza para mantenerla derecha mientras su cuerpo se balanceaba ante cada movimiento.

Había sido él quien había pedido por otra suspensión. A pesar de que Víctor estaba inseguro al respecto, Yuuri lo alentó a hacerlo de nuevo; después de todo, la primera vez había resultado más que perfecta, por lo que estaba dispuesto a subir de nivel un poco las cosas.

Soltó un chillido ante el repentino dolor que lo golpeó. No podía moverse ni retorcerse con libertad. Giró con dificultad la cabeza para mirar a Víctor.

Sus ojos conectaron y bastó ese segundo para que Víctor entendiera que podía seguir.

Volvió a soltar el cinturón con fuerza en sus nalgas y eso provocó otro gemido de dolor.

Era la primera vez que le hacían una sesión de spanking tan dura mientras estaba suspendido. Sentía el dolor y calor de las cuerdas apretando por todo su cuerpo, sus músculos estaban protestando de dolor allí donde los nudos se clavaban para soportar su cuerpo. Si a eso le sumaba el dolor del duro cinturón que lo golpeaba, era demasiado. Solo esperaba que Víctor se saciara pronto, no sabía cuánto más podría soportar.

El dolor iba en aumento y ya las lágrimas corrían calientes por sus mejillas. De pronto, hasta respirar le costaba; y es que los azotes se habían vuelto cada vez más fuertes y con menos tiempo entre cada uno.

“Aguanta, aguanta... ya queda poco”.

No quería decir la palabra de seguridad, quería ser fuerte y soportar hasta el final la descarga de Víctor. Entendía que el spanking era una descarga de energía tremenda, no sabía cuánto más duraría Víctor en ello y se concentró con todo su ser en no rendirse.

Pero llegó un punto en que sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo, no había rastro de ese cosquilleo de placer que venía junto al ardor después de cada azote, solo sentía los nudos apretándolo y el golpe de la correa chocando contra sus nalgas. Si seguía por más tiempo, sentía que se rompería en mil pedazos y de pronto la sumisión absoluta en la que se encontraba la sintió agobiante.

—¡Basta! Por favor… —¿Cuál era la palabra de seguridad? Nunca la había dicho, pero Víctor siempre hacía que la repitiese…— ¡Eros! ¡Eros! —Las palabras salieron atropelladas de su boca, como una súplica de auxilio—. ¡EROS!

De pronto se vio en el aire. Los brazos de Víctor lo envolvían con fuerza. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras su Amo cortaba la cuerda con la tijera que siempre tenía disponible.

—Mierda, Yuuri. Perdóname. —Sintió el tirón de la cuerda, el amarre al fin estaba roto y ahora Víctor lo llevaba a la cama a desatarlo—. Lo siento mucho, Yuuri. Me salí de control.

Apenas escuchaba las disculpas de Víctor, solo podía llorar en ese momento. El alivio comenzaba a recorrer sus músculos a medida que Víctor cortaba cada amarre y masajeaba la zona adolorida. Cuando sus manos se vieron libres se tapó la cara de inmediato, buscando en vano contener el llanto.

—Perdón, Yuuri. Lo siento mucho. —Víctor terminó de cortar al fin cada atadura, ahora sus piernas también estaban libres—. Por favor, dime algo, ¿dónde te duele?

—To-todo —sollozó al fin, aún escondiendo el rostro con las manos, estaba semirecostado en su Amo—. Duele todo.

—Mierda... lo siento, lo siento, perdóname por favor.

Sintió una manta cubriendo su desnudo cuerpo. De pronto, Víctor volvió a tomarlo en brazos, escondió su cara en el hueco de su cuello mientras el ruso se recostaba en la cama, acurrucándolo entre sus piernas y envolviéndolo en un abrazo consolador.

Seguía sollozando, no sabía si era por el dolor que poco a poco iba menguando, o por lo abrumado que llegó a sentirse. Estaba lleno de sensaciones acumuladas y ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para controlarse, solo podía quedarse acurrucado en el lugar seguro que eran los brazos de Víctor, mientras este lo acariciaba y seguía pidiendo perdón.

Después de un rato logró calmarse, pero siguió escondido ahí, con el rostro en su cuello y aspirando su olor para tranquilizarse. Víctor seguía masajeando los músculos adoloridos, de vez en cuando acariciaba sus lastimadas nalgas y dejaba besitos en su frente.

—¿Estás mejor? —murmuró Víctor. Volvió a sentir un beso cargado de cariño en su cabello—. Perdóname, Yuuri... Nunca quise lastimarte, no soporto verte llorar, dime qué puedo hacer por ti.

—Sigue acariciándome —susurró. Su voz sonó extrañamente ronca, tal vez por los gritos que había soltado antes—. Me gusta estar en tus brazos.

—Lo siento mucho, Yuuri. —Víctor tomó su mentón y lo alzó con delicadeza. Parecía temer hacerle más daño y era notorio por su semblante angustiado. Verlo así de preocupado por él después de esa dosis de mimos había alborotado su corazón—. No soporto verte así, te lo compensaré como sea.

—No te preocupes, ya estoy bien. —Le sonrió más tranquilo. Su rostro debía verse lloroso, pero decía la verdad. Después de llorar un poco y dejarse acariciar se sentía mejor, aunque no estaba muy dispuesto a repetir esa experiencia—. Solo quiero quedarme en tus brazos.

—Eres increíble, Yuuri. —Víctor seguía acariciando su rostro, estaban muy cerca y sus respiraciones parecían confundirse—. Pensar que duraste todo ese tiempo suspendido...

—Quería complacerte.

—No volverá a pasar. Mi deber como Amo es protegerte, el salirme de control así es inaceptable. —Víctor se mordió el labio aún preocupado—. Si no hubieras dicho la palabra de seguridad a tiempo tal vez te habría hecho daño.

—Pero no fue así. Conozco mis límites, Víctor. —Sonrió intentando animarlo.

De pronto, los dedos que acariciaban su mejilla se fueron hacia sus labios, el pulgar de Víctor ahora acariciaba su labio inferior mientras se miraban casi hipnotizados.

—Quiero besarte... —murmuró Víctor y, sin esperar su respuesta, recibió sus labios contra los de él.

No quería negarse; sabía que lo había puesto como un límite, pero ahora mismo no le importaba, solo quería dejarse envolver por las caricias de Víctor.

Los besos siguieron, dejaban de besarse y Víctor seguía acariciándolo y masajeando su cuerpo, para luego volver al ritmo de los besos.

En algún punto, entre tantos cariños y besos, terminaron por acostarse en la cama, envueltos en los brazos del otro mientras Víctor seguía murmurando cariños y depositando suaves besos en su rostro y labios.

Yuuri no se dio cuenta cuando cayó al fin en los brazos de Morfeo, ni tampoco de la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro al dormir.


	2. Onsen on BDSM

Una de las cosas que más amaba de Japón eran los onsen.

Le encantaba sumergirse en las cálidas aguas y disfrutar al aire libre de ese momento de relajación. Desde que las había probado en Kioto, se había enamorado de estas; por eso, cuando tuvieron que viajar con la pastelería al festival de Sapporo, no dudó en preguntar sobre el lugar al que irían a quedarse y soltó una exclamación de alegría al saber que también irían a un onsen.

Casi todos sus compañeros se habían ido, ya solo quedaban Yuuri y Otabek, el cual estaba sentado junto a él sin decir una palabra. Era un ambiente tranquilo y relajado.

—Me iré a acostar. Buenas noches, Víctor.

—Buenas noches, Otabek —se despidió.

El kazajo salió de las aguas y tomando una toalla desapareció de su rango visual.

Volvió la vista hacia Yuuri. Tenía los ojos cerrados en una expresión relajada y sonriente, parecía tener pensamientos agradables.

Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada. Otra cosa que amaba de los onsen era que las personas debían entrar completamente desnudas, por lo que podía ver el cuerpo del japonés bajo el agua.

Miró a su alrededor, no había nadie, así que no veía problema en acercarse un poco.

El ruido que hizo el agua alertó a Yuuri, que abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Al parecer se estaba quedando dormido y ahora miraba a Víctor desorientado.

—¿Víctor? ¿Dónde están todos? —Tenía el rostro sonrojado por el calor, su cuerpo estaba húmedo y caían gotas de agua por su torso. Era una imagen demasiado apetecible como para no hacer algo al respecto.

—Se fueron a dormir, estamos solos.

—Oh. —Yuuri lo miró, al fin entendiendo la situación.

Estaba de rodillas frente a él y, sin reparos, tomó su cintura, sintiéndola tan suave como lo había estado esa mañana antes de partir. Teniéndolo así de cerca con esa expresión vulnerable y el cuerpo completamente mojado era demasiado.

Se inclinó sobre su sumiso buscando probar sus labios cuando de pronto sus manos lo detuvieron.

—No podemos hacer eso aquí, ¿qué pasa si nos ven? —Lucía nervioso y miraba hacia todas partes.

—Todos están durmiendo y no podemos hacerlo en la habitación. —Comenzó a besar y lamer su cuello arrancándole deliciosos gemidos a su cerdito—. Y ya no puedo aguantarme más.

Deslizó las manos por la apetecible cintura del nipón hasta llegar a esos deliciosos duraznos que tanto le gustaban. Estrujó sus nalgas con ganas, sintiendo el tacto bajo el agua muy estimulante; su miembro despertó con fuerza ante ese estímulo.

—Víctor. —La voz de Yuuri sonó como un gemido—. Nos pueden encontrar.

—¿No confías en tu Amo? —Mordió su hombro con algo de fuerza como castigo. El japonés contuvo el gemido de dolor—. No tardaremos nada, tú solo relájate.

Buscó su entrada con los dedos y comenzó a tantear ese anillo de músculo que tanto placer le generaba. Con la otra mano pellizcó los suaves pezones de Yuuri, provocando otro gemido ahogado en él.

—Por favor... al menos déjeme darle placer, no necesita entrar en mí. —Yuuri lo miraba jadeante, había tomado su rostro con sus pequeñas manos buscando que lo mirase—. Además, no tenemos condón.

Mierda. Con la calentura se le había olvidado por completo el condón. Sentía que se volvía un poco tonto cada vez que se trataba de Yuuri, y es que si estaba mojado, desnudo y para más rematar: solos, no había forma en que no perdiese la cabeza.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—Sé que mi Amo me recompensará cuando lleguemos a Tokio. —Esa sonrisa coqueta en el rostro de Yuuri rara vez aparecía. Su polla saltó de alegría con solo ver esa expresión—. Si lo hago sentir bien ahora, me ganaré un premio. ¿Verdad, Amo?

—Te daré lo que quieras —respondió ronco. Lo tomó de la cintura para alzarlo y ponerlo junto a él. Se levantó para ponerse de frente y sentarse en el borde del onsen, abriendo un poco las piernas para que su sumiso tuviera más acceso.

Yuuri se posicionó de inmediato y, sin ningún aviso, metió su miembro en su boca.

Soltó una palabrota en ruso; la sensación cálida y húmeda rodeando su pene era indescriptible. Tomó su cabello con ganas buscando contenerse; sabía que debían hacer esto rápido porque existía el riesgo de que alguien los viese y él debía estar atento por si escuchaba algún ruido, ya que Yuuri estaba de espaldas al acceso al onsen y estaba demasiado concentrado en lamerlo.

Se mordió los labios evitando dejar salir algún sonido. Sostenía la cabeza de su sumiso mientras este lamía y chupaba como si estuviese probando el platillo más delicioso del mundo. Las manos de Yuuri se aferraban a su polla con descaro, podía sentir cómo masajeaba sus testículos con una mientras lo masturbaba con la otra.

Siempre había sido bueno dando felaciones, pero Víctor sentía que cada vez mejoraba más, tal vez porque ya conocía qué cosas le gustaban a él.

—Te ves entretenido —intentó hablar con naturalidad, pero su voz jadeante lo delató. Yuuri lo tenía en la palma de su mano.

—Me gusta mucho esta parte de mi Amo. —El japonés tomó su miembro y lo apoyó en su mejilla, lamiendo con descaro y sin dejar de mirarlo—. Pero más me gusta tenerlo dentro.

De pronto, escuchó un ruido sordo que lo hizo detener a Yuuri con una mano, pero este volvió a meter su miembro en su boca sin importarle nada. Miró atentamente a su alrededor, intentando vislumbrar algo o a alguien, pero después de unos segundos de silencio se calmó; debió ser algún ruido que venía desde las habitaciones. Si alguien los hubiese visto ya los habrían echado del onsen.

Se atrevió a bajar la mirada un momento, solo para encontrarse con los ojos de Yuuri fijos en él. Seguía teniendo esa mirada traviesa y coqueta que rara vez ponía.

El japonés sacó de pronto su pene de su boca y sin dejar de mirarlo comenzó a lamerlo lentamente, desde la base a la punta y deteniéndose ahí con un suave beso. Se le cortó la respiración ante ese acto. Lo repitió un par de veces mientras lo miraba embelesado, pero su autocontrol se fue al carajo cuando Yuuri volvió a rodearlo con la boca, dejando un suave pero certero mordisco que envío impulsos eléctricos por todo su cuerpo.

Lo alejó de él de golpe. Yuuri lo miró sorprendido por un momento y aprovechó ese descuido para tomarlo con las manos y levantarlo, tuvo que contenerse de no empujarlo muy fuerte contra la pared.

Antes de que dijese una palabra, lo tomó de la cintura, levantando su trasero del cual caían sugerentes gotas de agua. Tener por fin esos apretujables duraznos a su disposición era excitante. Se entretuvo estrujándolos con una mano mientras se ponía saliva en sus dedos y sin previo aviso lo penetró con una de sus falanges.

Yuuri soltó un jadeo bastante sonoro, lo que hizo que se detuviera y mirase atrás preocupado. Se quedaron estáticos esperando algún ruido pero al parecer seguía siendo seguro.

—No deberíamos hacerlo aquí —susurró Yuuri—. Mejor vamos al baño y continuamos.

—No aguantaré hasta el baño, necesito follarte ahora.

Introdujo un segundo dedo en el interior de su sumiso y comenzó a moverlos como tijeras. Tuvo que dejar los manoseos para tapar la boca de Yuuri; sabía que estaba siendo un poco brusco al prepararlo, pero ya no podía aguantar más. Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente listo, esparció un poco de saliva en su erección y sin avisar lo penetró.

Soltó un jadeo ante la abrumadora sensación. Era la primera vez que lo hacían sin condón y pudo notar la diferencia al instante. Sentir el interior de Yuuri piel con piel, el calor y la estrechez envolviendo su miembro... era una sensación exquisita.

Ya estaba cerca de correrse y el riesgo de que los encontraran crecía mientras el tiempo pasaba, por lo que maldiciéndose por ser tan brusco comenzó a penetrarlo sin piedad, dejándose embargar por la estrechez de Yuuri y follando con fuerza dentro de él.

Yuuri se aferró como pudo en el húmedo suelo. Intentaba contener los gemidos, pero aun así lograba escucharlo. Giró la cabeza sin parar de mover sus caderas para verificar que no hubiese nadie cerca, pero el corredor seguía vacío. Debería terminar rápido su travesura.

Se aferró a su cintura mientras lo embestía, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por sus venas ahora que él también estaba de espaldas al acceso del onsen. Escuchaba los gemidos mal contenidos de Yuuri y no sabía si era por la sensación de su estrechez, el placer prohibido de follar en un lugar público o los sonidos que emitía Yuuri; pero de un momento a otro el placer lo abrumó y terminó corriéndose de forma abundante, tomando la cintura del japonés para entrar más profundo en él mientras sentía cómo su miembro bombeaba.

Con un jadeo lo soltó, apoyándose apenas en la pared más cercana mientras Yuuri caía de rodillas frente a él. Las manchas de semen en el piso le hicieron ver que el japonés también se había corrido.

Yuuri se encontraba jadeando bajo él, el sonrojo en su cara lo hacía ver aún más adorable, pero ver su semen cayendo entre medio de sus piernas era una imagen nueva para él. Lamentaba no tener su celular a mano para fotografiarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó. Lo ayudó a sentarse mientras Yuuri hacía una mueca de dolor.

—Me duele un poco, no fuiste nada delicado. —Yuuri se llevó una mano a la cadera, sobándose adolorido—. Te corriste dentro de mí.

—Lo sé, no me pude contener. Tienes que ir a limpiarte, si no puede dolerte el estómago después. Yo te ayudo.

—Puedo hacerlo solo. —Yuuri desvió la mirada nervioso—. Salgamos rápido de aquí antes de que alguien venga, ¿crees que nos hayan visto?

—Si nos hubieran visto lo sabríamos.

De pronto, unos pasos lo alertaron. Giró la cabeza con rapidez para vislumbrar una sombra lejana acercándose.

—Mierda, alguien viene. ¡Corre!

Yuuri se levantó de golpe y tomando su mano escaparon del onsen.


	3. Extra 1 - Ha nacido un masoquista

Yuuri Katsuki, 16 años. Hasetsu, Japón.

Estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

¿Y si de verdad era asexual? Porque era absurdo que tuviese novio y aún teniendo relaciones sexuales, no lograba sentir absolutamente nada.

No... no podía ser asexual, porque había momentos donde sentía atisbos de placer mientras tenía sexo; solía tener ganas de querer hacerlo con otras personas y cuando estaba en la privacidad de su habitación, y era él mismo quien se tocaba, sentía la libido desenfrenada en sus venas.

Soltó un gemido frustrado, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus manos. No entendía por qué era así o qué era de diferente en él.

Había logrado asumir su homosexualidad a temprana edad. Tenía catorce años cuando les había dicho a sus padres que le gustaban los chicos: se había parado frente a ellos, nervioso y tembloroso esperando su reacción. Temía que le dijeran que era muy joven para saber esas cosas o que simplemente estaba mal y era un chico confundido. Pero su mamá fue la primera en sonreírle y, cuando Yuuri la miró con incredulidad, su papá comenzó a reírse.

—Todo el mundo lo sabía, Yuuri, fuiste el último en enterarte —respondió Mari cuando las risas pararon.

Después de eso, pensó que todo sería pan comido. Sus padres lo amaban y aceptaban por cómo era él de verdad. Todo marchaba de maravilla. Pero después de su primer “encuentro sexual” con otro hombre, se dio cuenta que NADA estaba bien.

No sintió absolutamente nada.

Así que investigó. Como el adolescente curioso que era, comenzó a buscar por internet y leer como loco para intentar entenderse un poco mejor a sí mismo.

Mientras más leía, más confundido quedaba, ¿era realmente asexual? Porque se sentía constantemente caliente, más parecía estar en una olla presión constante dentro de su cuerpo. El deseo por el sexo estaba muy presente (sobre todo considerando que era un adolescente).

Por lo que leía, la asexualidad no implicaba una ausencia absoluta de deseo, existían niveles y formas... pero algo le decía que su respuesta no estaba allí.

¿Qué estaba mal en él?

Yuuri Katsuki, 17 años y Hisashi Morooka 18 años. Hasetsu, Japón.

La respuesta vino gracias a su segundo compañero de sexo.

Estudiaban en distintos lugares, pero se conocieron en las pistas de hielo de Hasetsu. Yuuri solía ir allí a distraerse, le gustaba mucho patinar y cómo podía perderse en la suavidad del hielo.

Empezaron a llevarse bien y, de un momento a otro, estaban en la casa de él, llenándose de torpes besos y caricias.

Realmente le gustaba Morooka, pero él sabía que eso sería como una despedida. Había decidido irse a Detroit por una beca que había logrado ganar para estudiar gastronomía; comenzaría una nueva vida lejos de casa, llevándose todos sus miedos e inseguridades que tenía atrapadas dentro de su pecho. ¿Qué mejor forma de despedirse del chico que le gustaba que haciendo el amor?

Pero nunca pensó que Morooka le regalaría algo mucho mejor que simple y sencillo sexo.

Morooka le regaló la primera pista para descubrirse a sí mismo:

Estaban completamente desnudos, besándose y tocándose con la torpeza característica de los adolescentes. La botella de lubricante junto al preservativo estaba sobre la cama, justo a un lado de Yuuri. El japonés los miraba con resignación, esperando que ocurriera lo mismo que le había pasado con sus primeros encuentros.

—Date la vuelta, quiero darte por detrás.

Yuuri obedeció casi con entusiasmo. Casi. Esa era LA posición en la que lograba sentir atisbos de placer. Sabía que era un poco más ruda, pero no entendía cuál era la diferencia con las otras.

Esperaba sentir el sonido del paquete de condones abriéndose, pero lo que vino después no era algo que se esperara.

Una fuerte nalgada cayó en él, arrancándole un gemido de placer de la boca. Ni siquiera fue capaz de controlar su voz.

—Veo que esto es lo que te gusta —le susurró su amante al oído—. Ya me parecía que estabas un poco apagado.

—¿D-de qué hablas? —preguntó nervioso.

—Eres muy atrevido, Yuuri. Me encantas.

Volvió a dejarle otro azote fuerte en el culo, haciéndole gemir de placer puro. Su miembro había reaccionado de inmediato a la sensación y por fin se encontraba del todo duro.

Pronto sintió cómo se introducían dentro de él y, para su buena suerte, Morooka comenzó a dejar suaves nalgadas a medida que lo embestía, sujetándolo con mucha fuerza por la cintura y soltando sus manos de vez en cuando en sus nalgas y muslos.

Era una maravilla. La forma en la que el dolor lograba provocar cosquillas en su piel, cómo este hormigueaba en un ardor que lo tenía gimiendo bajo su amante y la sensación eléctrica que ahora estaba dominando su cuerpo, adentrándose cada vez más en él y entregándole el placer que tanto había anhelado.

Se corrió mucho antes de lo normal. La sensación que dejaba el dolor justo después de desaparecer había sido demasiado para su inexperto cuerpo y solo pudo dejarse llevar por las embestidas de su amante.

Sin duda fue el mejor regalo.

Yuuri Katsuki, 18 años. Detroit, EE.UU.

Después de su primera experiencia con Morooka, había aprovechado al máximo esa situación. Descubrió rápidamente que era el dolor el estímulo que lograba hacerlo sentir placer, y mayor fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que estar amarrado lograba una experiencia sublime.

Llegó a Detroit llenó de esperanzas en su carrera, pero también lleno de miedos e inseguridades con respecto a sí mismo.

¿Sentir placer a través del dolor? Por lo que había investigado y escuchado de sus pares, no tenía nada de raro.

Pero... ¿sentir placer solo a través del dolor? Eso era otro cuento.

Más que nunca comenzó a investigar. Necesitaba entender qué era lo que le estaba pasando y de alguna forma encontrar paz en el sentimiento angustiante que lo acechaba. Se sentía fuera de lugar; sabía que la palabra “masoquista” era rechazada y se consideraba raros o desviados a quienes la llevaran en su vida.

A veces se sentía como un enfermo sexual y esa idea lo lastimaba. No comprender por qué él era diferente y sentirse completamente solo era angustiante y ya no sabía qué más hacer.

Porque al parecer, él era un masoquista, ya que simplemente no encontraba mayor deleite en dejarse llevar por el torrente placentero del dolor.

Después de mucho investigar, descubrió un sitio web que le llamó la atención.

—BDSM for begginers... —murmuró al leerlo con un acento terrible.

Bastó con una rápida lectura de ese sitio para que se prendiera la bombilla en su cabeza.

¡Ahí estaba! Todo este tiempo existía todo un mundo en el cual él también calzaba, ¡un mundo donde él no era un rechazado, sino que otro masoquista más!

Descubrió tantas cosas en esa página. Fue de gran ayuda hablar en los foros con otros como él, protegido bajo el anonimato que daba internet.

No estaba del todo seguro, pero la palabra sumiso también era algo que parecía anhelar. Nunca le gustó ser el activo o el que guiara al otro. Aunque claro, no podía estar del todo seguro sin intentarlo.

Necesitaba un Amo con el cual experimentar, y fue una suerte que en esa página pudiese conocer a uno.

Yuuri Katsuki, 18 años y Emil Nekola, 20 años. Detroit, EE.UU.

¡Tenía que hacerlo! ¡Él jamás había sido un cobarde!

Pero estaba tan asustado, no podía creer que hubiese tenido la osadía de citarse con un Amo y mucho menos que firmaría un contrato de sumisión con él.

Cuando recién conoció a Emil, sentía que sus miedos eran infundados. El tipo se veía sumamente agradable y alegre, infundía confianza con solo sonreír y eso lo tranquilizó. Pero ahora que ya estaba fuera de su departamento esperando por su primera sesión como sumiso, sentía cómo el pánico recorría sus venas.

¿Y si terminaba siendo un psicópata? Su mamá siempre le había dicho que no se citara con gente de internet, y fue justo eso lo primero que hizo.

Pero tenía que calmarse. Había conocido a Emil en un foro del sitio web y era recomendado por muchos de los que estaban allí. Había hablado con anteriores sumisos de él y se había encontrado con Emil en múltiples ocasiones, no era un desconocido por completo.

Pero eso no evitaba lo asustado que estaba, jamás había tenido un Amo.

Cuando por fin logró encontrar el valor de tocar la puerta y entrar, sentía cómo el sudor recorría su cuerpo; temblaba de nervios y expectación por dentro.

—Ok, Yuuri, comenzaremos de a poco ¿está bien? Recuerda que siempre puedes decir la palabra de seguridad. —Emil comenzó a explicarle con una sonrisa tranquila.

—E-está bien.

—Se dice: Sí, Amo —corrigió Emil, acercándose lentamente a él—. Sé que soy tu primer Amo, así que al principio no seré tan rudo contigo. Pero debes entender que si me desobedeces, te castigaré.

—Sí, Amo —respondió más seguro. ¿Qué clase de castigos podía hacerle?

—Excelente, ahora vamos a la habitación. Te enseñaré un par de cosas —respondió Emil con entusiasmo.

El resto de la tarde había resultado ser más tranquila de lo que Yuuri había pensado. Había comenzado como su sumiso aún sin tener sexo y eso de cierta forma lo había relajado; entender cómo comportarse y el carácter de su Amo lo había hecho entrar en confianza rápidamente. 

Cuando ya era de noche, el checo le había ordenado sacarse la ropa, haciéndole llevar solo la ropa interior, unas esposas y el collar de sumiso.

¿Cómo era posible que estuviera tan excitado solo por ser el portador de esos tres objetos? El collar que rodeaba su cuello, aunque estuviese ajustado contra su piel, más parecía estar liberándolo de su agonía.

—Como eres un principiante, iré más lento —explicó Emil—. Ya sé qué cosas has hecho y qué no. Me daré el tiempo de enseñarte todo lo que me gusta y espero que me recompenses por ello, ¿quedó claro?

—Sí, Amo, me esforzaré por aprender lo más rápido posible —respondió manso.

—Perfecto, en ese caso empezaremos por lo básico. Ponte de rodillas en el suelo.

—Sí, Amo.

Se arrodilló en el suelo, mientras el checo se encontraba en la cama observándolo con detenimiento.

De pronto, se inclinó hacia él y enganchó una cadena en su collar, tirándolo hacia él con brusquedad y posicionándolo de cara a su entrepierna.

—Tienes que aprender a hacer un oral, yo te guiaré.

¿Fue por la forma en que tiró de la cadena o por sus palabras? El caso es que estaba más duro que nunca.

Yuuri Katsuki, 20 años y Georgi Popovich, 22 años. Detroit, EE.UU.

¿Alguna vez se sanaría su corazón? ¿Volvería a sentirse entero, latiendo lleno de felicidad?

Porque en ese momento sentía que nunca más podría volver a amar.

¡Por fin había abrazado lo que era! Se había aceptado a sí mismo después de años de dudas e inseguridad, pensó que una vez se entendiera podría vivir feliz, pero parecía que todo le explotó en la cara.

Cuánto había amado a Tadashi... cuánto lo amaba aún.

Pero él le hizo entender algo que de otra forma jamás habría comprendido. No había ninguna forma de cambiar quién era, siempre sería así, sin importar lo que pasara o cuánto se esforzara.

Al fin y al cabo, el amor resultó no ser tan mágico como todos decían.

Había pasado un año desde la ruptura y aún le escocía de dolor, pero se negaba a resignarse.

Sentía que si seguía esperando y guardando luto, se podría convertir en un trauma, y no dejaría que eso pasara. Ser masoquista y ser un sumiso era parte de quién era, lo definía tanto como el ser chef y no dejaría que nada ni nadie le arrebatara eso.

Solo tendría que renunciar al amor. Porque si nadie lograba aceptarlo por quien era, entonces prefería estar solo. Estaba más claro que el agua que no podía cambiar.

Así que ahora tenía un nuevo Amo con el cual divertirse.

—Yuuri, quiero que te pongas la ropa nueva que te compré. —Georgi entró a la habitación utilizando un traje de látex negro bastante entallado—. Te esperaré en la cocina. No tardes.

—Sí, Amo. —Obedeció sin rechistar. Le había tomado poco tiempo a Emil lograr que se comportara como un sumiso hecho y derecho, pero gracias a su entrenamiento ahora esa parte era natural para Yuuri.

Soltó un suspiro resignado al ver el atuendo de látex rojo que lo esperaba en la habitación. “No sé por qué no me extraña”.

Tuvo que desnudarse para ponerse la ropa. Consistía en un short rojo muy ajustado que apenas y le cubría la mitad de sus nalgas. Arriba tenía que ponerse dos pezoneras con forma de corazón y debía cubrir sus piernas con unas mallas negras entrelazadas.

Para rematar, llevaba puesto un collar rojo de sumiso que también estaba hecho de látex. Ese era el único artefacto de Georgi que seguía disfrutando de usar; la sensación del látex contra su cuello se sentía diferente, a diferencia de los collares de cuero duro que utilizaba Emil.

—¡Yuuri!

El grito de su Amo lo alertó, estaba tardando demasiado.

Salió rápidamente de la habitación usando ese material que tanto le fascinaba a Georgi.

Al principio le había gustado. Lo hacía sentir más seguro de sí mismo y le agradaba la sensación que dejaba en su piel; era una suavidad elástica y a la vez firme que se apegaba a su cuerpo. Además, el contraste que generaba en su piel era bastante llamativo.

¡Pero llevaban tres meses de lo mismo! Ya era demasiado, Georgi no parecía cansarse nunca y él mismo utilizaba trajes parecidos.

Menos mal que había puesto como límite inquebrantable ir a exhibiciones BDSM. A pesar de que su Amo estaría en su salsa allí, él no se sentiría cómodo vistiéndose de esa forma.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dije de estar de pie, Yuuri? —Había llegado a la cocina y ahora Georgi le lanzaba una mirada tan severa que no pudo evitar tragar saliva al darse cuenta de su error.

Se arrodilló rápidamente en el suelo.

—Lo siento mucho, Amo, me apresuré en llegar a su lado y lo olvidé.

—Silencio. Ahora serás mi perro, Yuuri. —Georgi tomó la correa que tenía en las manos, enganchándola en su collar y haciéndolo caminar a cuatro patas hasta el cuarto de juegos que el ruso tenía—. Y los perros desobedientes merecen un castigo.

Solo ver el látigo que tenía preparado junto a la cama le hizo olvidar todos los defectos de Georgi.

"Tendré que cometer errores más seguido".

Yuuri Katsuki, 21 años y Masumi, 30 años. Detroit, EE.UU.

Llevaba como mínimo cuatro horas encerrado en esa jaula.

Una parte de él se sentía culpable. Le había dicho a Phichit que saldría de la ciudad por dos días, diciendo que un amigo de Japón viajaría a una ciudad cercana y él iría a verlo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo realmente?

Su tercer Amo, Masumi, tenía el fuerte fetiche de tenerlo aprisionado. Era su segundo día en ese sótano que tenía debajo de su casa en los suburbios. Nunca había hecho eso antes, y era aún más excitante estar dentro de esa jaula desnudo y en espera de su Amo.

No estaba tan preocupado; le dolían las piernas al tenerlas en una posición un tanto incómoda y era difícil moverse dentro, pero al menos no tenía frío ya que la calefacción se encargaba de ello.

Masumi era un Amo muy cuidadoso, siempre se preocupaba de su bienestar.

A Yuuri le hacía mucha gracia, su Amo se veía como una persona muy tranquila y agradable, tenía una vida bastante ejemplar y solía rodearse de admiradores.

¿Quién pensaría que bajo su casa tenía un sótano lleno de material BDSM?

—Espero que estés listo. —Se sobresaltó al escucharlo entrar, no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento había llegado—. Hoy es tu día de suerte, mi lindo Yuuri.

Lo primero que vio junto a él fueron sus elegantes zapatos, alzó la vista con dificultad para ver el bondadoso rostro de Masumi cubierto por una sonrisa de lo más prometedora.

—¿A qué se refiere, Amo? —Vio las cuerdas que tenía en su mano y sintió la emoción correr por su cuerpo. ¿Era lo que se imaginaba?

Masumi se acuclilló junto a la jaula, metiendo su mano dentro y acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza, cuidándose de rozar su labio inferior con su pulgar.

—¿Quieres saber lo que se siente al volar?

La emoción ante esas palabras recorrió su cuerpo: sería su primera suspensión y eso era algo que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando con ansias.

—¡Sí, Amo! —respondió con una sonrisa entusiasta, la cual fue devuelta por Masumi.

No sabía si alguna vez tendría la posibilidad de suspenderse de nuevo, lo mejor sería aprovechar el momento.

Yuuri Katsuki, 22 años y Jean Jaques Leroy, 20 años. Detroit, EE.UU.

Yuuri nunca había tenido un Amo como Jean.

Llevaban cuatro meses en un contrato de sumisión y ya estaban por terminarlo. Yuuri se iría la próxima semana de vuelta a Japón y con eso terminaría su relación. Aunque esa última semana la pasarían entera juntos, Phichit se había ido a Tailandia a ver a su familia y lo volvería a ver en Tokio.

Pero realmente lo lamentaba, no recordaba haberse reído tanto en tan poco tiempo. JJ siempre sabía cómo matarlo de la risa.

Y luego castigarlo por reírse de su Amo, esa era su parte favorita.

—Yuuri, siéntate sobre ese mueble, quiero fotografiarte así. Curva más la cintura... eso.

Contuvo la vergüenza de verse a sí mismo en un atuendo así. Eran las órdenes de su Amo y debía cumplirlas. Jean tenía ese fetiche de verlo con distintos disfraces y sacarle fotos... aunque la mejor parte venía cuando se los sacaba.

—Te ves tan... —El canadiense se mordió el labio, al parecer buscando la palabra adecuada—, tan violable. Quiero terminar pronto con esto para darte unos cuantos latigazos.

—Eso me encantaría, my king —sonrió Yuuri entusiasmado. Si tenía eso como premio, definitivamente valía la pena usar ese atuendo de mesero-conejito que Jean le había hecho ponerse.

—Sé que te encantará. Eres todo un masoquista, Yuuri. —Jean soltó la cámara para acercarse más a él, tomándolo por la cintura para atraerlo más hacia su cuerpo—. Lo tuyo va más por el dolor que por la sumisión, aunque ahora pienso que encontraste un equilibrio perfecto para mí.

—¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendido olvidando las formalidades.

—Creo que eres el mejor sumiso que he tenido, estoy tentado de irme contigo a Japón. —Jean se inclinó robándole un beso que rápidamente lo calentó.

Sintió las manos de su Amo tomándolo por las nalgas. Ya entendía ese gesto, por lo que de un salto se arrimó a él, disfrutando de ese beso cada vez más obsceno mientras se dirigían a la habitación.

Sabía que la despedida estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero se sentía extrañamente tranquilo.

Quién sabe qué cosas podrían depararle en Tokio.

Yuuri Katsuki, 24 años y Víctor Nikiforov, 27 años. Departamento de Víctor, Tokio, Japón.

El último encuentro con Jean había sacudido su mundo de la mejor forma posible.

Víctor era su novio. Bastó con que viera a otro Amo cerca de él para que estallara y le pidiera formalizar.

Estaba tentado de llamar a Jean para agradecerle, pero obviamente sabía que era una mala idea: a Víctor le podía estallar el hígado si se enteraba de que había hablado por teléfono con su ex Amo.

Aun así, se alegraba de haberlo visto; sentía que había terminado una etapa de su vida y realmente esperaba no tener que buscar a un Amo nunca más, porque él ya había encontrado a su Amo perfecto.

—¿Yuuri? —La voz de Víctor lo hizo salir de su trance. Se giró de inmediato para ir al encuentro de su Amo. Volvía a traer su collar de sumiso y la ropa interior ajustada que Víctor siempre le hacía usar.

—¿Qué necesita, Amo? —Se acercó de forma dócil a él. El ruso se hallaba sentado en el sillón largo, nuevamente tecleando como loco en su computadora.

—Ven aquí, necesito descargarme.

Se sentó de rodillas entre sus piernas, viendo sonriente cómo Víctor dejaba su computadora a un lado.

Comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón de inmediato para complacerlo, pero antes de que terminara su labor se vio interrumpido por un beso de Víctor.

Respondió al beso con entusiasmo, intentando expresar con ello todo el amor que sentía por él. Era un deleite sentir su boca cálida contra la suya, compartiendo un ritmo seductor.

Víctor rompió el beso al fin, aún sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos, por lo que seguían muy cerca, respirando el mismo aire y compartiendo una mirada íntima que solo ellos conocían.

—Amo besarte —Víctor levantó el rostro, esta vez para depositar un tierno beso en su frente—, siempre tengo ganas de hacerlo.

—Soy suyo para lo que sea, Amo —sonrió Yuuri.

—Lo sé —respondió Víctor, sin soltar su agarre. Parecía estar esperando por algo más, y Yuuri entendió de inmediato qué era lo que quería.

—Y... soy tuyo para amarte, Víctor. —Depositó un beso suave en sus labios—. Tienes todo de mí.

—No sabes cuánto me fascina esa idea. —Los ojos de Víctor volvían a verse oscuros de deseo, y Yuuri lo tomó como una señal para continuar.

Había encontrado la persona que amaba en su Amo ideal y realmente… Realmente esperaba ser también la persona amada de Víctor.


	4. Extra 2 - ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

La fiesta de Chris terminó siendo de lo más interesante.

No era la primera vez que su amigo organizaba una fiesta BDSM: a Chris le encantaba ese tipo de cosas, y en Rusia siempre se lucía con cada evento que organizaba. Esa vez no era la excepción.

El departamento estaba exquisitamente decorado. Víctor había ido con Yuuri, al cual llevaba atado con el collar que traía cuando estaban en sociedad.

Su sumiso miraba curioso a todas partes. Había una sumisa realizando un baile árabe para su Amo, el cual se encontraba sentado y sonriente observándola. Notó que Yuuri miraba con curiosidad, por lo que se detuvo allí mientras tomaba un vaso de bebida.

Siempre le había gustado mirar a Yuuri: esas expresiones inocentes y curiosas que ponía, la forma en que se asombraba cuando veía algo que le parecía interesante y cómo su sonrisa sincera siempre lo deslumbraba.

—Disculpa, ¿tú eres su Amo? —Un sujeto se había acercado a él, apuntando hacia Yuuri con elegancia.

Lo miró de reojo, analizándolo con cuidado. Era casi del mismo porte que él, su cabello castaño tenía ondas perfectamente arregladas y esos ojos grises demostraban que no era japonés.

Por su porte y la forma en que estaba vestido, era obvio que era un Amo.

—Sí, ¿por? —respondió serio. Si recibía otra puta oferta por Yuuri, sabía que terminaría por caérsele el pelo. En la anterior fiesta BDSM había recibido muchas ofertas de intercambio por él y a pesar de que normalmente se sentiría halagado, el exceso de propuestas había terminado por hartarlo.

—¿Por casualidad estuvo en una fiesta en el bar Bondage hace un tiempo? Creo recordar haberlo visto bailar pole dance, pero no estoy seguro. —El sujeto respondió con naturalidad. Su mirada neutra y pacífica logró relajarlo.

—Sí, era él —respondió Víctor más tranquilo—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Masumi —respondió sin dar más detalles—. Un amigo me trajo a esta fiesta.

—Un placer, mi nombre es Víctor. —Estrecharon sus manos. Por alguna razón, le agradaba ese hombre, se veía mucho más calmado y controlado que la mayoría a su alrededor.

—Entonces, como te decía, Víctor, ¿aceptas algún trato con respecto a tu sumiso? realmente me interesa. —Masumi se veía tranquilo, parecía estar negociando un importante acuerdo y eso le gustó. De todas las personas que habían buscado a Yuuri como sumiso, él era el único que parecía darle la importancia que se merecía.

Yuuri siempre lo hacía sentirse orgulloso. Era tan malditamente cotizado y sin embargo, solo él era su Amo y no dudaba en demostrarlo cada vez que estaban en sociedad.

—Lo siento, Yuuri es solo mío —respondió con firmeza, pero con una sonrisa en la boca—. No lo comparto con nadie, lo lamento.

Masumi soltó un suspiro resignado, como encogiéndose de hombros por su decisión pero aceptándolo.

—Está bien, tenía que intentarlo. —Recorrió el resto de la sala con curiosidad—. La verdad es que debería buscar un sumiso, llevo un tiempo en este país y me he enfocado solo en mi trabajo.

—Bueno, estás en el lugar adecuado. Si quieres te presento a un amigo, él es excelente contactando personas. —En parte quería compensarlo; le había negado la oportunidad de estar con Yuuri porque era exclusivamente suyo, pero no por eso le desagradaba el sujeto. Además, Chris era una máquina en unir personas—. Es el anfitrión de esta fiesta, si quieres después te lo presento.

—No te preocupes, lo que viene tendrá que venir —respondió Masumi con tranquilidad—. Solo quiero felicitarte por tener un sumiso tan exquisito. Estoy seguro de que su obediencia es más que suficiente para complacerte. Buenas noches.

Con una suave sonrisa se retiró, dejándolo desconcertado.

Qué tipo más raro.

—¿Te diviertes? —Chris se había acercado a él, sonriente. Parecía satisfecho de que su fiesta fuese tan bien y es que, al ser un lugar más privado, algunas personas se desenvolvían de forma más relajada. A pesar de seguir las mismas normas que el bar (no alcohol, no sexo) se notaba que las inhibiciones las habían dejado en casa.

El simple hecho de que hubiese una chica suspendida tras él era la prueba.

—Siempre has sabido cómo dar fiestas —respondió con una media sonrisa.

—Lo sé, es un don. —Su amigo le guiñó el ojo con confianza—. Aunque ya que estamos aquí, podríamos seguir con nuestra tradición, ¿no te parece?

Oh no. Por un momento, había olvidado esa tonta tradición que tenía con Chris cada vez que este hacía una de sus fiestas cuando estaban en Rusia; y siempre que él tuviese un sumiso.

Se conocían muy bien, hasta el punto de compartir ese mundo en el que se encontraban y que se sentían aceptados; por lo que a veces, cuando Víctor tenía un sumiso o sumisa y estaba en una de las fiestas de Chris, este se ofrecía a hacer una exhibición de spanking, siempre con el desafío de probar sus límites.

Antes, realmente no le importaba. Había un poco de su orgullo como Amo en juego: el demostrar todo lo que su sumiso podía hacer y lo obediente que era podía ser regocijante. Había tenido una prueba de ello con Yuuri cuando fueron a la fiesta BDSM en Tokio.

Pero esto era diferente... sobre todo con un masoquista como Yuuri.

—Olvídalo. Con Yuuri no —respondió con el ceño fruncido, fijando su mirada en la espalda de su sumiso, el cual seguía mirando maravillado el baile árabe.

—Ah bueno, tienes razón. Supongo que si no confías lo suficiente en él lo mejor es no hacerlo. ¿Es porque piensas que se excitará demasiado conmigo, no? —Chris sabía exactamente qué decir para pincharlo—. Es inevitable, Víctor, obviamente mis manos podrán prenderlo más que tú.

Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, causando la risa de su amigo.

—No vayas por ahí, Chris —bufó molesto—. Yuuri jamás se excitaría si le haces spanking, solo me desea a mí.

—Como digas.

—¡No me des la razón como a los tontos! —Suficiente, había una forma muy fácil de probarlo—. Si no me crees, entonces hazlo. Verás que tengo razón.

Chris sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Está bien, ya veremos si tu sumiso es tan obediente como siempre dices —respondió sonriente.

—Pero nada de toqueteos innecesarios, Yuuri es mío —declaró firme—. No te atrevas a besarlo ni a hacerle nada raro. Spanking y nada más.

—Palabra de Amo —respondió Chris, alzando una mano con solemnidad.

—Eso no cuenta mucho cuando eres un switch —bufó, ya estaba arrepintiéndose de eso.

—No seas amargado, Víctor. Iré a buscar una de las sillas, empezaremos en quince minutos.

El suizo se alejó entusiasmado. Sabía que montaría todo un espectáculo de ello y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro ante eso. Ahora le tocaba decirle a Yuuri.

Se acercó a su sumiso. La verdad es que estaba un poco preocupado; sabía que Yuuri era un tanto tímido a veces, pero no pudo evitar caer bajo las provocaciones de Chris. Además, era su sumiso, lo que significaba que podía disponer de su cuerpo como le plazca.

Aunque si Yuuri se negaba rotundamente o lo veía demasiado nervioso, cancelaría de inmediato. Lo más importante para él era su bienestar.

—Yuuri —lo llamó, tirando ligeramente de la cadena para que lo mirase.

—¿Sí, Amo? —El sumiso se acercó con rostro inocente. Se veía tan erótico utilizando esa ropa. Le había ordenado vestirse tal y como lo había hecho para la última fiesta.

—¿Crees que puedas hacer algo por mí? —Tomó su mentón con una mano de forma delicada. Le encantaba percibir la suavidad de su piel con la yema de sus dedos.

—Haré lo que sea por mi Amo —respondió Yuuri sin dudar—. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—Necesito que hagas una sesión de spanking —respondió. Al ver los ojos ilusionados de Yuuri y cómo este hizo amago de hablar, tocó sus labios con un dedo para que no lo interrumpiese—, con Chris.

Los ojos sorprendidos de Yuuri lo preocuparon un poco, por su expresión era claro que no se lo esperaba.

—¿Con Chris? —Buscó confirmar.

—Exacto. Solo quiero presumir a mi sumiso, que todos vean lo resistente que eres. —La verdad era que la idea no era del todo cómoda para él, pero su parte de Amo se moría de curiosidad. Sabía que Yuuri era muy resistente, incluso llegando a pasar sus límites, y era muy obediente. Pero ponerlo bajo una situación nueva era extrañamente excitante, aunque tuviese que soportar ver como su amigo tocaba sus exquisitas nalgas—. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Yuuri se mordió el labio pensativo, asintiendo lentamente.

—Necesito que me respondas claro, Yuuri. —Utilizó un tono de advertencia.

—Sí, Amo, puedo hacerlo —respondió Yuuri más seguro—. Si eso es lo que quiere, cumpliré.

—Pero tienes que seguir ciertas reglas. —Lo tomó de su desnuda cintura, sintiendo satisfecho la sensación de su piel—. Está prohibido tener una erección, no puedes excitarte.

—No tendré ese problema, Amo —respondió Yuuri mucho más seguro que antes. Ver esa determinación terminó por relajarlo—. Yo solo lo deseo a usted.

—Tampoco puedes gemir —puntualizó, susurrando contra su oído y sintiendo cómo se encogía entre sus brazos—. Sé que te gusta el dolor, pero solo puedes disfrutarlo conmigo, ¿entiendes? Si no cumples mis reglas, te pondré en confinamiento hasta que se me plazca.

—Sí, Amo, cumpliré todas las reglas —respondió Yuuri, girando levemente el rostro para quedar de frente a él. Sus alientos chocaban de esa forma.

Sonrió complacido, dejando un suave beso en su Yuuri antes de tomarlo por la correa y guiarlo hasta donde estaba Chris.

Para variar, su amigo había montado todo un espectáculo y ahora lo esperaba en medio de un círculo con la sonrisa en la boca. Había una especie de sillón tras él en donde se sentaría Chris.

—Damas y caballeros, que comience la sesión de spanking —anunció Chris, provocando aplausos.

—Fanfarrón —murmuró.

—Vaya, pensé que me iría sin ver nada que llamase mi atención, pero al parecer hay algo interesante. —La voz de Masumi interrumpió sus oscuros pensamientos. Alzando la vista, lo vio casi a su lado, parecía estar escondido entre las personas—. Supongo que no te molesta que vea.

—Puedes ver —respondió. Ahora era él el fanfarrón. Sentía cierto deleite el poder mostrar lo sexy que era Yuuri sin permitirle tocarlo.

Si supiera con quién estaba hablando...

\-------------------------

Nunca pensó que Víctor le ordenaría algo así, mucho menos siendo tan celoso.

Se acercó a Chris, intentando parecer casual. No quería mostrar su nerviosismo, y el ver la sonrisa confiada del suizo logró tranquilizarlo un poco; al menos, iba a hacer eso con un amigo y no con un total desconocido.

Víctor desenganchó el collar y se alejó, dejándole una traviesa nalgada antes de voltearse y yendo hacia su puesto, justo en frente de ellos. Su Amo estaría allí para verlo y vigilarlo, eso le daba un poco más de tranquilidad.

—¿Nervioso? —preguntó Chris mientras se sentaba en su sillón. Esa sonrisa entre confiada y arrogante logró arrancarle un bufido mudo.

—Para nada, Señor. —Le costó decir ese apelativo, más al ver la sonrisa burlona de Chris; además, era una mentira grande como una casa, pero no mostraría debilidad. Tenía que ser fuerte y obediente para demostrar que era un buen sumiso. Quería que su Amo se sintiera orgulloso de él.

—Ponte sobre mí, me pican las manos de las ganas de empezar. —Chris se mordió el labio mientras se acomodaba mejor para darle espacio—. Necesito grabar en mi memoria el que me estés llamando así.

Ciertamente, Chris se veía demasiado entusiasmado para su gusto.

Se acomodó con cierta dificultad sobre el suizo, evitando a toda costa mirarlo a los ojos. Tuvo que recostarse sobre él, dejando sus nalgas sobre sus piernas y ligeramente alzadas debido al ángulo. Cuando terminó de acomodarse, giró el rostro en dirección a Víctor, solo para verlo sentado al borde del círculo de personas que lo miraban, dedicándole un sutil y serio asentimiento.

—Voy a empezar. Espero que seas capaz de soportarlo, Yuuri —anunció Chris.

Antes de poder responder a esa provocación, sintió la primera nalgada, y con ello tuvo que cerrar la boca por completo, evitando emitir cualquier sonido. Debía mantenerse en silencio para demostrar lo resistente que podía ser.

Un firme golpe cayó en su otra nalga. Las manos de Chris eran distintas a las de su Amo y podía notarlo de inmediato: la forma en que intercalaba entre un lado y otro y cómo curvaba a veces la muñeca para golpear más fuerte eran una prueba de ello.

Aun así, Víctor era más rudo. Su nivel de dolor era bastante alto, por lo que aun recibiendo una cantidad aceptable de azotes, estaba bien; no había emitido ni un solo sonido, enfocándose en su respiración y mirando de vez en cuando a Víctor, el cual parecía más serio de lo normal.

De pronto, Chris se detuvo. Pensó que eso sería todo cuando sintió una de sus manos deslizándose por sus nalgas, en una caricia suave bastante agradable. Siempre le provocaba un cosquilleo el sentir esa clase de tacto luego de unas nalgadas.

Lo que no se esperó fue que Chris se inclinara un poco hacía él, acercando su cabeza para susurrar cerca de su oído.

—Veo que eres muy resistente, Yuuri. Víctor te ha enseñado bien. —Siempre le había gustado el tono de voz de Chris: era grave y vibrante, de una forma sumamente erótica. Pero no le afectaba, lo miró intentando dejar su rostro neutral—. Aunque no sé cuáles son tus límites, siempre he pensado que Víctor es un poco suave para algunas cosas.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tiene? —Lo desafió. No le gustaba que dijeran esas cosas de su Amo. Si tan solo supiera la clase de cosas que Víctor le hacía...— No necesita medirse, mi Amo me ha enseñado bien.

La sonrisa de Chris logró desconcertarlo. Había algo en sus ojos, un deje de deseo que terminó por asustarlo. Mierda, había caído completamente a la boca del lobo.

—Eso es justo lo que quería escuchar, cerdito —susurró, deslizando su mano con una lentitud erótica por sus nalgas, acariciando suavemente bajo el borde de su ropa. Sentía la punta de los dedos de Chris bordear esa zona donde su culo se alzaba, esa primera curva donde comenzaban sus nalgas—. No digas que no te lo advertí.

Un fuerte carraspeo logró llamar su atención.

Víctor estaba molesto. Podía ver ese gesto en su rostro que demostraba lo cabreado que estaba; pero por una vez, no lo estaba mirando a él. Alzó una ceja cuando Chris lo miró solo para tener una risa del suizo como respuesta.

—Tu Amo es un amargado, mejor sigamos.

Nuevamente, soltó su mano sobre sus nalgas, solo que de pronto la fuerza del azote cambió.

Fuerte, certero y rápido; de alguna forma, casi se le escapa un chillido, y es que el suizo no le dejó ni un segundo para recuperarse, comenzando a dejar fuertes azotes cada vez más seguidos.

Apretó sus labios en busca de contención. De pronto, sintió cómo Chris tomaba la parte baja de su short y la subía lo más que podía, dejando completamente a la vista sus rojas nalgas y comenzando a dejar azotes en toda su circunferencia.

Mierda, eso se estaba poniendo especialmente difícil. Cerró los ojos mientras respiraba por la nariz, intentando calmarse, y es que la sensación era malditamente exquisita. La fuerza justa en el azote y la frecuencia era algo que Yuuri disfrutaba. Ese ardor que venía después de cada nalgada y como Chris no le dejaba recuperarse estaba comenzando a agitarlo.

De pronto, el ángulo con el que lo azotaba cambió. Chris había girado la mano para golpear justo en medio, provocando que se sobresaltara un poco. Alcanzó a contener el gemido de placer solo porque se mordió el labio, cerrando los ojos para evitar a toda costa dejarse llevar.

No podía excitarse. Si mostraba un atisbo de estar disfrutándolo, sabía que el castigo de Víctor sería terrible y de paso sería como estar traicionándolo.

Pero no podía evitarlo, Chris tenía una maestría en cuanto a dar azotes que estaba comenzando a desarmarlo. Ya había llegado a ese momento en que su cuerpo reaccionaba sobresaltándose ante cada golpe; sus nalgas se sentían al rojo vivo, sensibles y calientes ante el tacto implacable de la mano del suizo.

Pronto ya no podía más. Dirigió su mirada a Víctor buscando algo, tal vez la forma de contener ese gemido desesperado que solo quería salir.

Los ojos de su Amo estaban fijos en su rostro. Con solo ver su expresión entre molesta y excitada, supo que estaba frito: Víctor probablemente lo tomaría y encerraría en una jaula hasta que se le pasara, además de privarlo de los orgasmos.

Pero ver sus pupilas dilatas, la forma en que parecía estar embebiéndose de su rostro congestionado y cómo de vez en cuando recorría su cuerpo con su mirada, deteniéndose en sus nalgas, estaba comenzando a excitarlo.

Respiró hondo, concentrándose en controlar cualquier muestra física de su excitación. Los gemidos morían en su boca antes de salir y sabía que quedaba poco, porque escuchaba la forma agitada de cómo Chris respiraba. Conocía esa parte de los Amos y eso significaba que estaba llegando a su fin.

Lástima que la última nalgada apuntó hacia la parte interna de sus nalgas, ahí donde la sensible piel de la parte interior de sus muslos chocaba con su culo y que siempre había tenido una extraña sensibilidad.

Se le escapó un gemido al sentir ese azote. No había sido muy sonoro, considerando el bullicio de la fiesta y los constantes vítores de la gente, pero había sido suficiente para que Chris lo notara.

Y a juzgar por la mirada de Víctor, él también lo había visto.

Se tapó la cara con vergüenza, mientras Chris acariciaba por última vez sus nalgas, provocando esa sensación agradable debido al ardor que estas tenían.

Sintió cómo el suizo se deslizaba para levantarse, por lo que procedió a moverse, poniéndose en pie aún mirando el piso. No sabía cuál de sus cachetes estaba más rojo en ese momento, si sus mejillas o su culo.

—Superaste mis expectativas, Yuuri. —Alzó la vista para toparse con la mirada feliz de Chris—. Veo que Víctor tiene un buen sumiso, tienes buena resistencia.

—Gr-gracias. Me alegro de haberlo complacido —murmuró aún abochornado.

—Aunque creo que ese último gemido estuvo especialmente dedicado hacía mí. No creo que pueda aguantar esta noche sin tocarme, tus nalgas son exquisitas —susurró el suizo con una sonrisa burlona. Sabía que estaba intentando molestarlo y le hubiese dado un zape en la cabeza si no fuera por el contexto en el que estaban.

Una mano envolviendo su cintura lo trajo a la realidad. Víctor lo había atraído hacia sí y ahora miraba a Chris enojado.

—Te dije que sin tocar. —Prácticamente le gruñó al suizo.

—Soy solo un hombre, Víctor. Me pones semejantes nalgas frente a mí y pretendes que me controle. —Chris les guiñó un ojo con coquetería—. Lamento evadir tu enojo, pero mi sensual presencia se requiere en otra parte.

Y sin decir una palabra más, el suizo se dio media vuelta en dirección a la silla inmovilizadora que había más allá.

Miró a Víctor, poniendo su mejor expresión inocente. Tal vez, entre tanto barullo, su Amo no había escuchado ese gemido y simplemente estaba molesto porque era muy posesivo.

Pero la expresión seria del ruso borró todo rastro de sonrisa en su rostro.

—Estás castigado. Estás muuuuy castigado —enfatizó Víctor, tomándolo de la mano para sacarlo de allí.

—Lo siento mucho, Amo. De verdad intenté aguantar, pero... —intentó justificarse, pero al llegar a la puerta, Víctor se giró, tomándolo por la cintura para plantarle un beso tan erótico que casi terminó viendo estrellitas.

—No tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de follarte ahora mismo. —Ese tono de voz ronco y las pupilas cargadas de deseo lograron encenderlo incluso más que las nalgadas que acababa de recibir—. Ver tu cara mientras recibías dolor de esa forma... Estoy tan celoso que me duele y de alguna forma lograste excitarme también, no sé cómo siempre logras hacerme sentir mil cosas a la vez.

—Yo solo quiero recibir eso de mi Amo —respondió sincero. Lo mejor sería utilizar la excitación de Víctor a su favor. Tal vez podría librarse del castigo si jugaba bien sus cartas, por lo que se mordió el labio en un gesto sensual para luego acercarse al oído de su Amo—. Quiero sentirlo dentro, Amo, tan dentro que me cueste caminar al día siguiente...

Escuchó cómo la respiración de Víctor se cortaba y casi sonríe en señal de triunfo cuando Víctor se alejó de él.

—Si crees que con eso te librarás de tu castigo estás equivocado. Créeme que te voy a follar duro hoy. —Víctor sonrió de medio lado antes de abrir la puerta para salir—. Pero voy a disfrutar como nunca de tu castigo.

Con esa promesa en la boca, salieron de la fiesta, con esa típica tensión de querer llegar pronto a casa para entregarse por completo uno al otro.


	5. Extra 3 - Con la fruta no se juega

Después de dos años de amistad y convivencia con Phichit, podía decirse que tenían un nivel de confianza superior.

Si bien era cierto que jamás le había contado ese secreto en particular, Phichit conocía todo de él y era recíproco; el cariño y confianza que se tenían era importante y Yuuri lo apreciaba mucho. Siempre había sido una persona cerrada, por lo que llegar a ese nivel con alguien que no fuese su familia era reconfortante, sobre todo al estar tan lejos de su país.

Ese día venía de su segundo encuentro con Masumi. Su cuerpo resentía todo lo que habían hecho y ansiaba llegar a su cama a descansar el resto del día; por suerte, se había duchado en su casa, así que podía llegar derecho a su habitación.

Sin embargo no se esperó que, al entrar al departamento, lo primero que escuchase fuese un quejido de dolor de su amigo.

Eso lo alarmó y lo primero que hizo fue correr a la habitación del tailandés. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave, por lo que golpeó asustado llamando a Phichit.

—¿Phichit? —llamó asustado, golpeando la puerta con fuerza—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡No entres! —Por su voz hacía notar que algo le dolía y eso solo logró alarmarlo más.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enfermo? —Cambió el peso de un pie a otro nervioso. Su amigo rara vez se enfermaba y siempre tenía buen ánimo, por lo que escucharlo así lo preocupó—. Déjame entrar.

—Es demasiado vergonzoso. —Prácticamente sollozó Phichit. Después de eso escuchó un gimoteo de dolor que logró alarmarlo más.

—Si no me dejas entrar voy a tumbar la puerta, no me hagas hacerlo —amenazó.

—E-está bien... pero prométeme que no te vas a reír.

—¡No me voy a reír! Solo déjame entrar y ayudarte.

Escuchó un sonido detrás de la puerta y un gemido de dolor. Phichit sacó el seguro y abrió la puerta.

Estuvo a punto de soltar una risa si no fuera por la expresión de dolor que surcaba la cara del tailandés.

Estaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo, pero se encontraba tapando sus partes íntimas con una bolsa de hielo.

—Necesito una explicación no gay para esto. —Se le escapó una sonrisa al verlo sentarse y soltar un quejido de dolor.

—Me dijiste que no te ibas a reír.

—¿Qué demonios te pasó? —Repasó la habitación con la mirada. No fue de mucha ayuda ver un melón tirado en el suelo: tenía un agujero en medio y trozos de plástico de cocina en algunas partes.

—Es complicado... Intenté hacer algo que vi en internet y me hice daño. —Phichit se removió un poco, mirando hacia abajo donde reposaba la bolsa de hielo—. Fui un estúpido y ahora no sé qué hacer. Me duele demasiado, Yuuri.

—¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué hay un melón en el suelo? —Se estaba armando una idea de lo que había pasado en su cabeza, pero no podía creer que su amigo fuese tan estúpido.

—Digamos que... vi algo en internet el otro día... para aumentar el placer cuando uno está muy solo, ¿me entiendes? —Alzó una ceja, asintiendo ante la pregunta—. El caso es que, según la página, si uno tomaba un melón y le hacía un agujero... del tamaño preciso y luego calentaba el melón en el microondas, podría simular ciertas sensaciones... Así que lo hice. Le saqué un poco de relleno y lo calenté, luego le puse el papel plástico transparente, pero creo que tal vez lo calenté demasiado, porque apenas lo puse me quemó como el infierno.

Sí. Su amigo era incluso más estúpido de lo que pensaba.

—¿Y no te quemó las manos al tomarlo? —inquirió, esforzándose para no estallar en carcajadas.

—¡Use guantes de cocina! No soy tan idiota. —Se defendió el tailandés para luego hacer otra mueca de dolor.

—¡Claramente eres un idiota! ¡Usaste guantes de cocina para no quemarte las manos y no dudaste en meter tu pene en una fruta caliente! —Decirlo en voz alta fue demasiado para su cerebro. Terminó riéndose a carcajadas a pesar del sufrimiento de su amigo—. No lo puedo creer.

—¿Qué clase de amigo eres? ¡Ayúdame! —gimoteó Phichit avergonzado, sosteniendo el hielo con más fuerza—. Encima creo que el calor del melón derritió un poco el plástico porque lo tengo pegado a la piel...

—Iremos a urgencias, levántate —rio Yuuri, acercándose a su armario—. Tienes un pantalón suelto por aquí que creo que te servirá.

—No puedo llegar así a urgencias, Yuuri. —Phichit se sostuvo de un mueble cercano. No quería ni imaginar cuánto debía dolerle. Se estremeció de solo pensarlo—. Tengo una imagen que mantener.

—Tendrás que hacerlo si pretendes que tu pene siga funcional. —Se acercó a él—. Te ayudaré a vestirte, pero me debes una grande por esto.

—Júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie.

—Lo prometo. Ahora sé bueno y levanta la pierna —respondió Yuuri evitando mirar hacia arriba.

Einstein decía que había dos cosas que son infinitas: el universo y la estupidez humana; de la primera no estaba tan seguro.

Yuuri estaba completamente de acuerdo con él.


End file.
